Return to Me
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki get into a fight over something small, causing Nowaki to leave. Hiroki, unable to get past his pride, will not apologize. Neither knows who is right or wrong! Nowaki is now staying at his sempai's house from work. Upon hearing this, Hiroki feels even worse. Finally able to get over his pride, he goes to apologize to his lover, only to find him kissing this sempai!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update anything recently, my computer caught a virus and I had to wipe everything clean. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Please enjoy! This is a new fanfic! This is my first fanfiction of the series Junjou Romantica! I thought since I made a fic about it's sister anime, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, I should make one with the first born series! Since they are both tied together, there will be Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi character apperances in this fic, not often, but a little!**

**Slight-cross over intended! **

**P.S- Sometimes there might be some major Hiroki and Nowaki OC moments! Depends on the situation, but even the grumpy-type characters have their breakdown moments, their soft lovey moments, and their selfish moments!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Memories of Yesterday**

Hiroki threw his papers down on his work desk and sighed. His brows in their normal frowning state. He and Nowaki had a small fight last night, every since then Nowaki hasn't came home. This worried Hiroki, though he would never verbally admit it.

"Damn him." he hissed to himself and stood up, pushing his chair under his desk. He gathered his coat and his bag and left his and his co-worker and boss, Miyagi's, office. He walked down the hallway at a reasonable pace. It wasn't like the usual cheerful, loving Nowaki would be waiting for him at home.

Hiroki shoved his arms through his jacket and buttoned it up. When he walked outside the cold night air rushed over his warm cheeks, causing his nose to turn a slight shade of red. He sighed once again and headed home.

He didn't understand why Nowaki had left. It was such a simple and childish argument. It wasn't like Hiroki meant to hurt his feelings. But then again, he did say something selfish, though once again he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**~Last Night~**

_Nowaki walked in the front door a little past midnight. He was dead tired and ready for bed. He stretched and walked into the livingroom after kicking off his shoes._

_"I'm home." he whispered, thinking that Hiroki was probably already asleep._

_Hiroki stood up from his sitting position on the couch and crossed his arms. "Nowaki...you're late." he said, his brows furrowed in agitation. _

_Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck. "Their was an emergency patient that came in, we were short of staff tonight, so I had to cover for one of my friends." he said and sat down on the couch. He looked up at Hiroki and smiled. "I'm sorry." he said softly._

_Hiroki's brow furrowed even more. "You...you said...you said we'd go out tonight...you know, for dinner." he said, his voice thickening with anger._

_Nowaki sighed and looked up. "Hiro-san, I'm really sorry, I sent you a text explaining that we should reschedule. Did you not read it?" he asked._

_Hiroki clenched his teeth. "My phone is broke, remember?! It was you who broke it!" he hissed._

_Nowaki flinched slightly at the sudden outburst. "I apologized for that, I didn't know that you left it in your pants pocket, I mean you were the one who gave them to me to wash." he said, standing._

_Hiroki's face flushed and then grew even more dark. "You should have known to check them before washing them, you know I can be forgetful." he hissed again._

_Nowaki sighed. 'Yeah...I know all to well.' he thought to himself, recalling the time when he told Hiroki that he was going abroad to America. "I'm sorry, but I work too and I can be just as forgetful, Hiro-san I apologized, how many more times do you want me to say it?" he asked._

_Hiroki crossed his arms. "Whatever, this isn't about the cellphone." he murmured. "You told me to be home early from work, just so we could go out tonight, I do what you said, I rush to get my work done, get home and got ready, and here you are six hours late." he said._

_Nowaki clenched his fist. "I apologize, there is always tomorrow, Hiro-san." he said._

_Hiroki shook his head. "Forget it, I am piled up in work now. Besides, how can I depend on you after tonight?" he said and looked away. He bit his lip, he shouldn't have said that, but his feelings were hurt._

_Nowaki stared at Hiroki in shock. "I'm sorry you feel that way...but how many times have I had to wait to do things with you because of your work? How many times during dinner would I have to beg for your attention, but I still didn't get any because you were wrapped in work." he said, his eyes growing dark. "I never ask the impossible of you, but you are asking me to neglect my job to help others, while you can't even neglect your job for one night to have a decent dinner with me?!" he said, his voice raising._

_Hiroki turned and looked at Nowaki in shock. He had never been yelled at by Nowaki before. He clenched his fist and frowned deeply. "I'm sorry that I 'neglected' you." he hissed. He turned his back to Nowaki and clenched his fist. "Whatever, do what you want from now on!" _

_Nowaki turned and stormed out. He went to his room, slamming the door behind him and started to shove a few clothes in a bag he dug out from the closet. 'Why is it always my fault?' he thought angrily and was making his way to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush._

_Hiroki sighed deeply and frowned. This was the worst argument they've had, and it was over something so small. He wanted to apologize and ask for forgiveness, but his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. He shook his head and walked into the hallway where he saw Nowaki leaving his room with a bag. His heart sank as he instantly realized the situation. Nowaki was leaving._

* * *

_**Present~**_

Hiroki walked into the convenient store near the apartment. He gathered a few things he needed for the house, paid for them, then left. After a few more strides, he was standing in front of the family restaurant where he and Nowaki had their occasional dates. He glanced in the window to the seats where they last sat together. They sat empty, just like how he felt at the moment. He stayed there for a few moments longer before leaving.

The walk home was quiet. When he walked with Nowaki, they made small talk and took the long way home, just so they could hold hands where nobody was watching. He remembered that Nowaki would occasionally sneak a quick kiss before they got back on the main road.

Hiroki shook his head. '_Why am I thinking about these things?! I feel like a love sick pup!'_ he said as he stepped onto the main road, only to bump into someone, knocking them both down.

"A-ah, I'm sorry." the young man said. He stood up and brushed himself off and lent a hand to Hiroki.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Hiroki said and stood up. He looked at the young man and tilted his head slightly.

The young male looked up at him and blinked. "Kamijou-sensei?" he said. He then bent over and picked up Hiroki's bag and handed it over to him.

Hiroki looked at the young man as he called his name. "Ah, Takahashi." he said.

Misaki nodded. "Wow, I never thought I'd run into a teacher in this area. Do you live nearby?" he asked.

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled, he wasn't in a good mood, and Misaki could clearly see it.

"Misaki!" a deep voice called, turning the corner, causing Misaki to jump a little.

"A-ah, Usagi-san, sorry I ran into a sensei of mine." he said indicating Hiroki with a finger.

Akihiko sighed. "How many times have I told you not to run off like th-" he cut off as he approached them. "Hiroki?" he asked.

Hiroki looked at Akihiko. "Oh, Akihiko." he muttered, his brows furrowing. _'Great, see my old crush the day after the fight of my lover...god is playing a prank on me.'_ he cursed inwardly.

Akihiko sighed and placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder, it was not the touch of a friend, Hiroki could clearly see it. This boy was Akihiko's lover.

"What are you doing out this late?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki glanced up at Akihiko and then to Hiroki. "You know each other?" he asked.

Akihiko nodded. "We're childhood friends." he said. He then waited for Hiroki's response.

Hiroki cleared his throat and lifted the bag from the store up. "Getting food." he mumbled. He then glanced at his watch. "I got to run, I have papers to look over." he said and waved.

Akihiko watched him as he left. "Don't work to hard." he called and then turned, pulling Misaki with him.

Hiroki kept walking towards his apartment. He felt even worse right now, his eyes were brimming with tears. He didn't want to see something that reminded him of his own romance troubles. He sighed and wiped his now red eyes as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.

When he reached the top he pulled his keys out of his pocket, jingling them until he reached his door. He heard approaching footsteps behind him, assuming it was a neighbor. He sighed and pulled the door open and was going to close it when it was stopped by someone.

Hiroki blinked and looked back, his heartbeat quickened as he looked at his lover. "N-nowaki?" he whispered. He took a few steps back and then looked off towards the side. "What are you doing here?" he asked. _'No! You idiot, this is your chance to make up, not start another fight!'_ he thought to himself.

He looked back up to see Nowaki frowning slightly. He took his shoes off without saying a word and then walked down the hall to his room. He went inside and closed the door.

Hiro could hear him rummaging about in his room, causing him to lean forward in wonder, jerking back when he saw the door open. He looked at his lover who wouldn't even spare him a glance. He thought that Nowaki was just going to walk out the front door without saying anything until Nowaki finally turned around.

"I'll be staying with my sempai from work for awhile. Take care of yourself." he whispered before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Hiroki looked down at his feet after the door closed. His heart sinking deeper into his chest, making it feel as if it could drop right to his feet at any second. He turned to walk into the living room, his vision getting blurry with each step. Finally he stopped in the hallway and leaned his shoulder against the wall, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He knew that this was really it...Nowaki officially left him.

He went and sat down in the living room after awhile. He let his hands fall into his hands. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter~! There is more~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, maybe it captured your attention! If so please review! Thank you~! :3 See you in chapter 2~!**

**Chapter 2 Preview-**

**Nowaki pulled back from the kiss shocked. His sempai smiled at him. "See...I can fill that place." he whispered, placing a hand over Nowaki's chest where his heart was. "Just let me try." he whispered. Nowaki wiped his lips and frowned. "I told you already, I will not do tha-" he cut off as he spotted a male in the distance. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as he saw Hiroki standing there, his face in pure shock and horror.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ I'm here with another chapter~! Sorry it's taken me so long ~! Please forgive me for the long wait! **

**Note: I will be uploading a new story soon, a Love Stage! one! I love that story and I loved the anime, so I hope you guys will be looking forward to it! It will be a dual story, featuring both pairings : Izumi x Ryouma ; Shougo x Rei. I look forward to working on that project. Also, I will need some beta's for that fanfic. If you are interested, please PM me, first come first serve! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hiroki woke the next morning, his chest sore from all the crying he did the night before. He wished he would have poured his heart out to Nowaki last night while he was still here. Instead he went to that stupid senpai's house. He got up from the couch, a pain in his back from sleeping there. He rubbed his eyes and winced, realizing they burned a little at the touch. He sighed and trudged of towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

As he waited for the coffee to finish, he turned on the television. He continued to watch the news as he poured him some coffee. It was a story about a recent robbery near his neighborhood. He reminded himself to be careful when locking up from now on.

"People these days...just get a damn job instead of stealing." he muttered to himself. He sat down on the couch and watched as the different stories came on, trying to distract himself from the unusual quietness in the house, knowing that Nowaki wasn't in the shower getting ready to come make breakfast. He smiled sadly, if Nowaki were here, it would be his day to make breakfast.

Hiroki shook his head and sat his coffee cup down. He went to his room and pulled out his suit for work. He jumped in a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He looked down as he brushed, seeing that Nowaki forgot his spare toothbrush. He sighed. "And he calls himself a doctor." he whispered. He was silent for a moment. He reached and gently probed the back of the tooth brush with his finger. He remembered when they first moved in together.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_"Hiro-san! Hiro-san, look!" the excited Nowaki exclaimed. He held the blue tooth brush up for Hiroki to see._

_Hiroki looked at him with his usual scowl. "What is so special about a toothbrush?" he mumbled, turning to continue to make dinner for the two of them._

_Nowaki pouted. "Come on, Hiro-san...we can brush our teeth together in the mornings and at nights now!" he said. "Isn't it great...the things we used to do alone, we can now do together...like a couple." he whispered with a smile._

_Hiroki blushed, but kept his back turned to his taller lover. "B-baka...something so simple." he mumbled. He stirred the rice and busied himself further to keep from blushing more. Yes, even he was happy about this small thing._

_Nowaki smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiroki. "Are you blushing?" he whispered beside his ear._

_Hiroki jumped. "O-oi, I'm cooking here." he said, swatting his hands away. He blushed even deeper and bit his lip. 'God, so unmanly.' he thought to himself._

_Nowaki chuckled and took the spoon from Hiroki's hands, turning him to face him. He smiled as Hiroki tried to avoid looking at his face. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm glad to see you are just as happy about it as I am." he whispered against his lips. _

_Hiroki's face burned bright red, he pushed Nowaki away and went back to cooking. "A-as if...don't put me in the same category as you." he whispered. His hands were trembling slightly. _

_Nowaki smiled gently. "Hai." he whispered. He turned and went to set the table, his smile never falling. He was really happy that Hiroki was happy about being able to do things together._

* * *

**_~Present~_**

Hiroki reached up and felt his cheeks, once again they were moist. He gave a frustrated yell and turned the sink on, rinsing his mouth. He then washed his toothbrush off and put it back, now furiously scrubbing his face. He looked up and then dried his face. He sighed and got dressed.

Hiroki finished his coffee and grabbed his back and coat. He opened his door, glaring at the bright sun, still shining as if everything in the world was perfect. He locked up and walked down the stairs, heading for the train station.

Nowaki woke up the next morning. He looked at the note, seeing his senpai had already left for work, seeing as he had an early shift today. He got up and got a shower, and got ready to head into work.

On the way to work he stopped by a convenience store and bought some bread and coffee, eating it and drinking the coffee on the way. He walked into the hospital and walked into the dressing room. He put on his white coat and badge and went to check his schedule today. He looked at his first patient's status and walked to their room.

"Good morning, Izura-chan, how are you feeling today?" he asked the little girl. He began to check her vitals.

Izura looked up. "I feel a little better." she said. She then giggled. "Does that mean I can go home soon?" she asked, playing with her doll.

Nowaki smiled. "Yes, your vitals are doing well, I think in a few more days you'll be ready to go home." he said. "As long as you be a good girl and eat when the nurses tell you to." he said, giving her a slight scolding look.

Izura nodded and giggled. "Okay~ I will!" she laughed. She then reached over to the table beside her. "I made you a card, Kusama-san." she said, handing it to her.

Nowaki smiled. "Thank you, I'll treasure it always." he said, giving her a pat on the head. "I'll come check on you again tomorrow, do behave for the nurses." he said.

Izura waved him off and went back to playing with her doll. She had been admitted to recover from falling down stairs. It was a slight head injury and a broken leg.

Nowaki continued through the day, visiting his patients and talking to newly admitted ones. The children were all so nice, but occasionally he would get a bad behaved child. After a good talking to, he managed to gain control.

Hiroki was in a bad mood through all of his classes. He tried not to take it out on the students, but sometimes it was difficult. He was glad when his lunch break rolled around. He headed back up to his shared office with Miyagi and sat down at his desk. He took out some bread he had bought on his way to work and ate it, sipping some water as he did. He looked over his assignments he collected to grade today, grumbling at some of them.

"I swear I have been talking to myself, these brats don't listen at all!" he grumbled and marked some of them with zeros. He continued to go through the stack of assignments, giving a nod to those who done decent or excellent.

Miyagi walked looked up from his work at his own desk. He slid his chair over to Hiroki's. "Hiroki-chan~ you should eat something healthier for lunch, just bread isn't enough to keep a grown man going." he said.

Hiroki looked at Miyagi with a scowl. "Don't call me that, it's disturbing." he muttered. He turned back to his work and finished up his last few papers and put them away. He looked at the time and sighed.

Miyagi had detected that he shouldn't mess with Hiroki right now, so he went back to working at his desk. He glanced up sometimes, to make sure he was doing alright.

Hiroki looked down at his hands. He thought about how he would going to a empty house again tonight, this upset him greatly. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

_'Come on Hiroki, don't be a coward...go to his work...be bold!'_ he thought to himself. When he opened his eyes, he stood up and gathered his things. "I'm done for today, I'm heading home." he said to Miyagi.

He quickly left the school and headed for the train station. He thought about what he would say to Nowaki, wanting to die of embarrassment at just the thought of the silly things, but the things that needed to be said.

* * *

Nowaki sighed when his break finally rolled around. He found out just recently that he would be working the night shift tonight. He and his senpai from work went out to the smoking area where his senpai could smoke.

"You seem to be in a depressed mood recently, Nowaki." Tsumori said, looking at Nowaki. He blew smoke out his mouth and sighed.

Nowaki sighed. "You know that smoking is bad for you sempai...and your a doctor." he replied.

Tsumori chuckled. "Hey, I work long hours, allow me this little bit of release." he laughed. He sat down on the bench. "Tell me about it, it's not good to keep things bottled up." he said.

Nowaki sat down beside him. "Me...me and Hiro-san had a fight." he said. "I'm sorry for suddenly asking to stay at your house without telling you anything, I just didn't want to think about it for awhile." he whispered.

Tsumori nodded. "Was he being a pain in the ass again?" he said, blowing out smoke. "I don't see why you are still with that guy. He seems really hard to live with." he said, looking at Nowaki. "Why don't you just take this opportunity to find someone else?" he asked.

Nowaki sighed. "It's not just his fault I guess...I got tied up in work on the night we were supposed to have dinner. I forgot that his cellphone broke, so the text I sent didn't go through." he said.

Tsumori nodded. "I remember you telling me that you were going to text him. Man, can't that guy forgive one mistake? It's not like it was written in blood." he said, putting his cigarette out.

Nowaki nodded. "Despite his attitude, Hiro-san is surprisingly sensitive. He holds everything at heart, so I know whey his acting this way." he said. "I should have just called him like I started to in the beginning." he said. "But I want him to realize that I am human to, I can forget about things to." he said.

Tsumori looked at him. "Why don't you just forget him." he whispered, standing and pulling Nowaki with him. He looked at Nowaki for a moment and smiled. He then walked forward and kissed Nowaki on the lips.

Nowaki's eyes went wide and his body went stiff for a moment. It felt wrong, he tried to pull away, but Tsumori held his face to his. Tsumori finally let him go a moment later.

Nowaki pulled back from the kiss shocked. His senpai smiled at him. "See...I can fill that place." he whispered, placing a hand over Nowaki's chest where his heart was. "Just let me try." he whispered. Nowaki wiped his lips and frowned. "I told you already, I will not do tha-" he cut off as he spotted a male in the distance. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as he saw Hiroki standing there, his face in pure shock and horror.

* * *

Hiroki stood frozen as he witnessed the scene a few meters in front of him. He was waiting for the moment when Nowaki would push that perverted senpai away, but it never game. He began backing away slowly, stepping on a twig.

Nowaki's face was in shock for a moment longer, but he quickly recovered. He wanted to take this opportunity to show Hiroki that he didn't run the relationship, that he could leave at any moment. Of course he still loved Hiroki, but he felt it was about time to stand up for himself.

Hiroki felt his heart skip a beat and then sink. His eyes stung and began to pool hot tears. They ran down his cheeks in the cool winter air, burning like molten lava against his cold cheeks.

Nowaki had looked away just before he could see Hiroki's tears, knowing it would make him want to give in. He began walking back to the break room of the hospital, his heart heavy, not sure this was a good idea anymore. He knew he had just hurt Hiroki deeply.

Hiroki had finally made his way back to the empty apartment. His eyes heavy with exhaustion and a little puffy from all his crying. As if he didn't cry enough already. He removed his jacket and shoes before heading to get his laptop, his mind made up. He sighed and put on his glasses, opening a search engine on his computer.

Hiroki hesitated slightly before typing in where to find good local apartments that was close to the university. Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was truly over between him and Nowaki. How could it not be? It seemed perfectly clear earlier.

After a few hours of searching, he had picked a couple that seemed convenient in location to the university. He would have that far of a commute anymore. He wrote down the numbers and location address and then called them, arranging a viewing session for each of them.

After he got the time and meeting place, he hung up and went to his room. He opened his closet and pulled out the boxes from the previous move. He sighed and went over to his desk, putting the boxes together and setting them on the floor. He would cry right now, but he had already cried all his tears out, all that was left now was the immense depression.

A few hours later, Hiroki had all of his belongings packed. He laid across his bed, the only thing left to take apart, and closed his eyes. He let the sleep take over him. Throughout the night he tossed and turned.

* * *

Nowaki rubbed his eyes, his all night shift just coming to an end. He gathered up his work bag and headed home with Tsumori, still a little upset about the kiss that possibly only made the situation worse.

He sighed as the harsh morning sun hit his tired eyes. He followed Tsumori up his apartment stairs and headed straight for bed. He slept all the way to noon, his shift coming up soon.

As he slept, he wondered if he should just go and talk it out with Hiroki, what happened last night was really starting to bother him. He had never been this mean to Hiroki, he was worried about what type of effect it would have on him.

* * *

Hiroki looked around the new empty apartment, having met up early with the real estate agent ealier that morning. It was a modern two-bedroom, one bathroom flat. It had a decent sized kitchen and a nice view out the living room floor-length window. The balcony was on the side of the apartment, showing a view of a small park near the complex. He looked around the room, liking it's atmosphere, ignoring the fact that he'll still be alone in this place. This was the closest apartment to the university, the furthest away from Nowaki.

"I'll take it." he said. He then signed the lease papers and called the movers to deliver his things to the apartment. He swept the floor with a broom he found in the hall closet until the movers arrived.

When they finally arrived he helped them move his things in, telling them where to put some things. They helped him unpack most of his things and then left after Hiroki told them he could handle the rest, he needed the quiet time right now. He paid them and closed the door, locking it after they left.

He looked at the few remaining boxes and began unpacking and putting them away. It took the rest of the day to put all the things together and in their right place. He slumped down on the couch when he finished. He had spent this week's paycheck on this apartment, so he had little money to get food for the week. He was going to get paid again in three days, all he had to do was survive until then. He had just enough money to order some food when he got hungry. Since he no longer needed train money, he would be alright until he got paid.

He changed his cellphone number again, just like he had when they first separated when Nowaki went to America. He picked his phone up and dialed the closest foor delivery place. He decided tonight was a good night for some traditional Japanese food.

He ate in silence when the food got there and watched television, a horror movie playing. He wasn't a fan, but anything was better than silence. He sighed and relaxed into the couch as he ate. "You can do this Hiroki...after all this isn't the first time you've lived alone." he whispered. _'It's just been six years.'_ he nagged himself in the back of his head.

He finished eating and threw his trash away, turning off the television. He headed to bed and laid down, letting the sounds of the cars passing along the highway nearby put him to sleep. He missed Nowaki...even more now.

**Well that is it for this chapter~! I worked really hard on this one, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW~~~ THANKS~! Chapter 3 is in the making, so I'm almost ready to post it, maybe a few days from now!**

**Chapter 3 Preview-**

**Nowaki walked into his and Hiroki's apartment. He called down the hallway, not yet seeing that he was no longer there, nor his belongings. He walked into the living room, his bag dropping to the floor. The panic sunk in hard as he saw that half of the living room furniture was gone, the ones that belonged to Hiroki. He ran down the hall and burst into Hiroki's room, his eyes in shock and fear. The room was completely empty. Everything was gone...nothing was left of Hiroki's...his Hiroki was gone along with everything else. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I am having internet difficulties. Anyway, I am here with the next chapter, as promised. Thank you for all of your reviews thus far! They have made me really happy! I think one of the best parts of uploading my stories is the reviews that follow! Thank you so much to those who have continously reviewed after every chapter! I may even give recognition to some of the regular reviewers, just to show how glad I am to have them reading my story! Thanks again!**

**A/N: Introducing an OC character from Hiroki's childhood, Tatsuya Oak!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Regret**

Hiroki sat at his work desk grading papers. He had woken a few hours ago and decided to grade some papers and work on his research for his next paper he was submitting. He was piled up in work and his studies, which he was glad for; it provided the perfect distraction he needed to stop thinking about his situation with Nowaki. He looked carefully at his students papers, grading them appropriatly based on their scores.

After awhile he finally finished. He now began thinking of what he wanted to do for lunch. Since he had just moved in, he hadn't really got around to buying groceries; he didn't have the funds for it anyway, not until he was paid at the end of the week. He stood up, deciding he would go out for some spicy food at a local restaurant. He grabbed his coat and keys and locked up behind him as he left his apartment. He shivered as the chilly air nipped at his neck. He pulled his jacket collar closed and walked down the street. .

It was close to Christmas time, so everyone was beginning to put out decorations. He saw children looking into windows, eyes wide at all the toys that were displayed out in the windows. He heard the passing couples talk about what they wanted from each other from Christmas, making his heart throb in a dull pain. He shook his head and tried to push the emotions that were beginning to stir away. It reminded him of last Christmas with Nowaki.

* * *

~**Flashback~**

_Nowaki walked into the livingroom of their apartment, his arms behind his back,a smile on his face as he approached the flustered Hiroki._

_"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't exchange gifts this year!" Hiroki protested, sitting on the couch. "Just put it away until I can afford to get you something in return!" he grumbled, crossing his arms, trying to hide the blush on his face._

_Nowaki smiled. "It's alright, Hiro-san...just being able to spend Christmas with you is a gift in itself." he whispered, his gentle voice spreading warmth on Hiroki's shoulder as he sat down beside him._

_Hiroki gripped at his pants. "B-baka...saying something so...embarassing." he whispered, face flushing. The sudden heat on his shoulder sent a exciting chill down to his stomach._

_Nowaki chuckled lightly and placed the neatly wrapped box in Hiroki's hands. The box was about the size of Hiroki's hand, just a little smaller. Nowaki leaned in a little, his warm breath now spreading over Hiroki's neck, making it difficult to refuse. "Open it." he whispered._

_Hiroki pulled his attention back to the box and away from the heat in his stomach. He carefully tared the wrappings off and sat them down on the coffee table. He opened the blue-velvet box, his eyes widening. "N-nowaki?! This is an expensive watch! Where the hell did you get the money for this?!" he demanded, staring at him in disbelief._

_Nowaki smiled. "It wasn't to hard to get, I just put in a lot more time and effort at work these past few weeks." he said, placing a hand on Hiroki's knee. "Do you like it?" he asked, looking at Hiroki's face._

_Hiroki scowled for a moment longer. "Of course I do, baka...it's just...now I feel bad for not getting you anything. I assumed our agreement would be carried out." he mumbled. He looked down at the watch, rubbing it with his thumb._

_Nowaki looked at Hiroki, seeing he was really bothered by it. He took Hiroki's face into his hands, making him face him. "Hiro-san, if it bothers you that much, then there is something you can give me." he whispered, smiling gently._

_Hiroki's eyes widened again as Nowaki's warm hands rested on his cheeks. He looked back into Nowaki's eyes. He then blushed and tried to pull back, failing against the strong but gentle hands of Nowaki._

_Nowaki smiled. "A kiss from Hiro-san would be the best gift ever." he whispered, looking deeply into Hiroki's eyes. He chuckled when Hiroki's face turned a deeper shade of red._

_"B-baka! How is that a gift?!" Hiroki said, startled. He scowled in embarassment for a moment longer before looking up. His face was still in the soft iron-grip of Nowaki's large hands that were gently holding him in place. "A-alright...just close your eyes." he whispered, deeply embarassed._

_Nowaki smiled and closed his eyes. He felt a quick pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes to find Hiroki on the other end of the couch, his face hidden with his long brown bangs. Nowaki chuckled, still able to see Hiroki's scarlet tinted ears._

_"Thank you, Hiro-san. The best gift ever." he whispered. Nowaki moved closer to Hiroki, hugging him tightly._

_"Merry Christmas...Hiro-san. I love you." Nowaki whispered, kissing Hiroki's shoulder tenderly._

* * *

_**Present~**_

Hiroki felt a hot moistness spread over his cheeks. He reached up, shocked to find himself crying. He thought he had cried out everything by now. He wiped his eyes and continued walking towards the restaurant. He was a little angry. The cheerful atmosphere of the holiday coming made him a little bitter. He didn't want to be the only one feeling bad. He knew the world wouldn't stop to just comfort him, so he went on his way.

* * *

Nowaki watched the t.v in Tsumori's living room, in deep thought about Hiroki. He couldn't get the other day's event off his mind. A nagging feeling in his mind was telling him he shouldn't have ignored Hiroki back then. He felt his actions were a little to much. He knew that even though Hiroki acts the way he does, he is still a very sensitive person. Nowaki was really worried about how Hiroki was taking it.

He took a sip from his coffee, sighing afterwards. He knew he shouldn't leave things the way they are, but he was still a little upset. He then really began thinking about the past few days. A thought suddenly hit him, one that made him really feel confused.

"Why...did Hiroki show up at my work anyway?" Nowaki whispered to himself, his brows scrunching up in confusion. He started to feel this strong sense of panic. What if Hiroki had shown up to apologize, or to talk out their relationship? He then thought deeper, trying to remember the look on Hiroki's face. He felt his breathing pick up as he visualized what he had seen in the pale light that the moon provided. It was a tired-looking Hiroki, his eyes were on the puffy side. Had he been crying? He then felt his heart sink as he realized that he had turned his back on Hiroki, a Hiroki that may have been crying at what he saw.

Nowaki's fist balled up, the panic sensation growing thick in his veins until he felt himself tingle. He looked at the clock, he didn't have to be at work for another three hours. He stood up quickly. "I'm going out, sempai. I'll see you at work!" he called, jumping into his shoes and shrugging on his jacket. He heard Tsumori's acknowleging call and then ran out the door. He panted as he ran down the street, heading for the train station. He had to talk it out with Hiroki, no matter how much he wanted to stay angry. Hiroki had to have come to his work to try to talk it out...why else would he travel by train for thirty minutes to get there?!

* * *

Hiroki finished eating at the restaurant and decided to go to the bookstore for some research material he had been needing but hadn't had the chance to get. He walked into the store, the warm air making his cold skin numb for a few moments. He went into the back of the store where the research material was and began looking for what he needed. He pulled down a few books he thought would be useful and headed to the check out line.

He was looking through the books as he walked, but stopped when he bumped into somebody, dropping his books and knocking the other person's out of their hands. He bent over and picked both person's books up, apologizing.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Hiroki said, looking up. His eyes then widened in surprise. "Tatsuya?" he asked, shocked. He looked at the taller man who then smiled. He was a handsome man of mixed blood, he was part English and part Japanese.

Tatsuya ran a hand through his blond hair. "Well if it isn't Hiroki, it's been forever." he said putting his hand forward in ofference of a shake which was abliged by Hiroki. "It's so strange, here I thought I would never see you again." he said, his accent hinting his second nationality.

Hiroki nodded. "Yes, indeed. After you left for the United Kingdom, I never thought I'd see you again." he said. "I'm surprised you still recognize me though. You still look the same, same face rather." he said.

Tatsuya nodded. "I can say the same to you, you are still furrowing your brows. After all these years I figured you might grow out of that natural scowl you carry around on your face." he chuckled, tucking his books under his arm. "How many women have you scared away with that look, been keeping count I hope?" he teased.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I can't help that my face is this way." he mumbled. He then sighed. "What brings you back to Japan? I thought your leave was permanent?" he questioned. He stepped up to the cashier as it was his turn to check out, his focus still on Tatsuya.

Tatsuya smiled. "Well you see, I'm actually here for an arranged marriage meeting. Father's orders of course. The persistant old man won't give it a rest." he said. "I keep telling him that I want to choose the person I want to marry, though to be honest I have no interest in such a thing to start with." he said, checking out as well.

Hiroki nodded. "I see. Sorry to hear that." he said, taking his bag of books. He looked at his watch and then waited for Tatsuya to finish checking out. Once they were both finished with their buisness at the store, the stepped outside into the cold.

Tatsuya smiled. "Say, would you like to have lunch with me? Catch up on the past years?" he asked, raising a brow. "I don't really know anyone in Japan besides you, so I would be greatful for you company." he said with a smile.

Hiroki ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I just ate lunch a few minutes ago...sorry." he mumbled. He looked at Tatsuya apologetically.

Tatsuya smiled and waved his hand in front of him. "Then won't you join me for a cup of coffee?" he asked, putting his hand back in his pocket. "I'm not really hungry anyway." he chuckled. He smiled at Hiroki, but he couldn't help but notice how tired he looked.

Hiroki nodded. "Coffee is fine, though I only have an hour. I have to run some things by my work before I go home." he said. He watched as Tatsuya texted something on his cellphone. After a few moments a black car appeared. He watched as Tatsuya opened the door.

"Come, we'll go by car." Tatsuya said with another smile. "Unless you'd rather walk?" he asked. He let Hiroki slide into the seat, followed by himself, shutting the door as the car pulled off. He warmed his hands by rubbing them together.

Hiroki looked around the car, it was obviously high quality and screamed rich. He hadn't rode in a car like this since he was a child, it brought back memories. His family had a car like this when he was younger.

Tatsuya's phone rang then, drawing Hiroki out of his memories of the past. He answered it and then covered the mic and turned to Hiroki. "Excuse me just a moment." he said and went to talking in English over the phone, which was easily understood by Hiroki.

Hiroki nodded and looked out his window as they drove down the street. As they neared the coffee shop, he heard Tatsuya close his phone and mumble in irritation. He glanced over at him.

"Sorry about that, Hiroki. I keep telling them to never call my personal phone, but it seems like there is complication at the company back in the United Kingdom. One of our guests got a little rowdy." he said. "I left it in their hands, now where were we?" he asked.

Hiroki looked at Tatsuya. "Are you sure you should just leave it? It sounded pretty serious." he said. He then shrugged. "Ah, I don't know...we hadn't really said anything since we decided to get coffee." he said.

Tatsuya smiled. "It's fine, they are pretty capable when they choose to be. I can't hold their hands everytime something comes up. If so, I would just work alone." he chuckled. He then turned to Hiroki. "Okay, then allow me to begin." he said. "What are you doing now, profession wise?" he asked.

Hiroki shifted in the seat a little to get more potitioned to talk to Tatsuya. "Well, last year I was promoted to Associate Proffesor at my University. So I've been working their since graduation. Mitsuhashi University that is." he answered.

Tatsuya nodded with a smile. "Congratulations! Do you enjoy it?" he asked. The car had stopped at the coffee shop and they both got out, still talking as they walked inside.

Hiroki nodded. "Yes, it's something I've always wanted to do. My only complaint is that some of the students make me wonder why they I ever became a teacher." he sighed. "I swear sometimes I talk to the desks." he said. "It's difficult, but I can't say that is enough to make me hate what I do." he said.

Tatsuya nodded again, sitting down at a table near the window. He continued to listen to Hiroki as they sipped their coffee. He was enjoying the conversation very much. He continued to question Hiroki about his career.

Hiroki looked up as Tatsuya asked him a question that made him go blank for a moment. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked, trying to make sense of it.

Tatsuya blinked. "I asked if you had a special someone?"he said, tilting his head to the side, wondering about Hiroki's sudden change in atmosphere. He sat back in his chair. "I just thought that seeing how much time has passed, you would have someone you hold dear." he said. "Am I wrong?" he asked.

Hiroki's eyes fell to the table and his thumb massaged his cup. His brows furrowed and he looked out the window. "It's...it's complicated. I'd rather not think about it." he whispered. His eyes were filled with a sudden sadness that he tried hiding.

Tatsuya cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I asked."he whispered. He then changed the subject, trying to lighten Hiroki's sudden mood.

* * *

Nowaki panted as he ran down the street. He had just gotten of the train and was rushing back to his and Hiroki's apartment. Each step he grew closer, causing his already fast beating heart, to speed more. He couldn't explain the feeling he was having, it was an awful and uncomfortable feeling.

He finally reached the building, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to catch a much needed breath. He wiped his brow where the cool sweat was forming. He then took his time climbing the stairs, his legs a little shaky due to his frantic running. He made it to the floor of their apartment and walked to the door. He stood outside, his body suddenly unwilling to go inside. He hadn't thought his far ahead. What exactly was he going to say?

Nowaki shook his head and then put his key in the door, unlocking it. He walked in, the heat from the apartment warming his cold cheeks, making them tingle. He took his shoes off and sighed. He stepped through the first entry way that led to the main hallway.

He called down the hallway, not yet seeing that Hiroki was no longer there, nor his belongings. He walked into the living room, his heart sinking to the floor. The panic sunk in hard as he saw that half of the living room furniture was gone, the ones that belonged to Hiroki. He ran down the hall and burst into Hiroki's room, his eyes in shock and fear. The room was completely empty. Everything was gone...nothing was left of Hiroki's...his Hiroki was gone, along with everything else.

Nowaki quickly composed himself the best he could and pulled out his phone. He dialed Hiroki's cell number and waited. When a noise came through the phone he began speaking, only to be cut off by the automated message, stating that the number he had dialed had canceled their service. He felt a dull remembrance. This had happened before, only this time there was no post card announcing their break up.

He backed out of the room, his back hitting the wall. He then turned when he heard a knock on the door, his heart picking up a bit, thinking it was Hiroki coming to get something he might have forgotten. He ran to the door and swung it open, only to have disappointment crash into him.

The landlord looked at him, a little startled at the sudden opening of the door and the wild eyed Nowaki. "I thought I saw you come in, I came to collect this month's rent." she said, peeking around Nowaki slightly to see if anything bad was going on.

Nowaki sighed. "Satome-san, have you seen Hiro-san, my roommate?" he asked, his voice strained. He looked at her with pleading. "Please if you know something...I beg you to tell me." he whispered.

Satome looked at him a little unsure. She then sighed. "He was here yesterday, he asked me to take his name of the lease. He told me that he was moving. He told me to tell you he would pay his half of the rent as soon as he could." she said.

Nowaki's heart hammered against his chest. "Did he tell you where he was moving? Please tell me he told you!" he said a little loudly. He looked at her pleadingly.

Satome shook her head. "No, though when I asked, he told me the new place was closer to his work." he said. "I have to say...I was worried, he looked really down, still scowling as usual, but it was different." he said. She then cleared her throat. "Well if your half of the rent, I would like it please. I have bills to pay." she finished as politely as she could.

Nowaki nodded. He pulled out his check book from his pocket. He always carried it with him. He wrote the check out to her and handed it to her. "Thank you, and sorry for it being behind." he said, bowing.

Satome bowed back and then turned. She stopped for a moment and then turned back to Nowaki. "I just remembered, he told me that he would come by my place with the rent at the end of the week, something about he got paid this weekend." she said with a gentle wrinkled smile. "Have a good evening." she said, and left.

Nowaki slumped against the wall and clenched his fist. He now felt strong guilt. This part of the argument was his fault. No matter how angry he was at Hiroki, he should have never handled the situation like that. It was as good as cheating. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't wait until this weekend. He had to find Hiroki now, before things got to far. He locked the apartment back up and left for the train station.

He decided that since he didn't know where Hiroki lived now and his phone was disconnected, he would have to once again go to his work. Though he didn't want to be the one who had to suck up his pride, it needed to be done. He knew that what he had done the other night had made Hiroki think it was over. He boarded the train, thoughts of what to say was going through his mind as the train took off.

* * *

Hiroki stepped out of the coffee shop with Tatsuya, the cold air rushing over them. "Thanks for the coffee. It was good seeing you." he said. He bowed to Tatsuya and sighed. The time with Tatsuya had worked as a distraction for the hour it lasted, it was nice not to think of the depressing things for once.

Tatsuya smiled. "Don't mention it, I enjoyed myself as well. It was good hearing how things have went for you." he said. He then looked as if he were thinking. "Say, would you have dinner with me tomorrow? I have nothing to do tomorrow, and if you aren't busy I'd like your company."he asked.

Hiroki thought for a moment. This was another chance at a distraction. He went through his schedule. "It would have to be around seven, I have a meeting with some of my coworkers at six. I'll get out at seven." he said. "Is that alright?" he asked.

Tatsuya nodded. "Sounds great, shall I pick you up?" he asked. He then took out a pen and paper. "Address?" he asked. He jotted down the address as Hiroki gave it to him, along with his cell number.

Hiroki waved as he turned and walked down the street, heading towards the University, which stood about four blocks away. He walked down the street, once again ignoring the holiday welcoming. The sun was beginning to fall, the cold air growing even more cold. He pulled his jacket around him tighter and continued on his way.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter~! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope you guys will review and look forward to the next chapter! What will happen next~? Only I know at the moment~! Mwahaha!**

**Chapter 4 PREVIEW**

**Nowaki walked into the building of Mitsuhashi University. He headed for what he knew to be Hiroki's shared office. He heard talking, recognizing this voice as Hiroki's professor, Miyagi. He took a deep breath and knocked before opening the door. "Excuse me." he said and looked at Miyagi who blinked and hung the phone he was talking on up. "Oh...what's this?" Miyagi asked.**


End file.
